The Living
by Lightning and rain
Summary: Taking place during and after Nevermore, Brody and his girlfriend are the last non enhanced humans after the apocolypse. Brody is a huge fan of Fang and his blog and is going to try to find him and the flock. The only problem is he has no idea where to start and is going off of the feeling that they are alive and a voice inside his head.
1. Chapter 1

The Living chapter 1

I stared at the news playing on the TV. Everyone in the room was silent at the shocking

words being said on the screen. My dad, my girlfriend, whose parents had both died in an accident, and me. I have no siblings and my mom ran off with another dude years before we moved to this island where my father was born. My name is brodie, im 15 years old and im a weight lifter. I love watermelons and pumpkin spice lattes and ice cream. I have brown hair, tan skin, im 6'2 and i have green eyes. (there's just a little info on me before we start.)

" _After the wild spread of this new deadly disease, the world is preparing itself for the_ _apocalypse._ _As a wave of natural disasters swipes the globe, a seemingly large comet is burning the atmosphere all around the world!"_

Pictures filled the screen of a large gap in the sky revealing dark space. I saw my dad cover his mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh…" he whispered. The news continued on:

" _People around the world are preparing themselves for their final moments. As a last word today i would advise you to do the same."_

And with that she straightened the papers on her desk and saluted to us before playing the end theme to the news channel one more time. I didnt move. I was completely frozen to the spot. _Is fang and the flock still alive? Does he know about this?_ I thought of all of Fang's blogs. _Of course he knows. Where is Fang this time?_ Just then a loud alarm went off. It was the warning that the volcano was erupting.

"Oh no...No no no no.. No!" My girlfriend Kierstin started screaming. Everyone was freaking out! I stood up. "Come on we need to get to the water!" I yelled.

Me and my girlfriend were scurrying outside but my dad didn't move. "Im not leaving.I was born on this island, and i will die on this island."

My heart fluttered. "Dad no, please- don't make this difficult. We have to get out of here!"

My dad stood up and a brave determined expression crossed his face. "No. You and Kierstin get out of here. My family was raised here. If it goes in flames, i'm going with it."

Now, i didn't understand my dad's reasonings one bit but i couldn't argue. "Ok. I love you dad, im sorry." I ran to him and hugged him, getting one last smell of his cologne before taking off with my girlfriend, tears falling down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of people were running from their homes farther up on the island, but the volcano had already exploded. Ash was falling down the sky like a blizzard and lava was burning everything to the ground. It was coming closer every second and my heart was beating faster and faster, adrenaline rushing through me.

 **There's no way those people are going to make it. But you will. Your house is the closest to the water than any other on this mountain.**

 _What was that? A voice… that's not my voice… Voice.. uh who are you?_

Yep no reply. Typical. Didn't Fang talk about a voice in his blog? Hmm.. weird.

I knew the strange voice was right though. Half of the people were already being swallowed by ash. Kierstin snapped me out of it. "Come on we're at the water! we have to get on one of the emergency boats." On their island there was a system in case the volcano every erupted so that whoever made it to the water could get on a boat and drive it away. But this eruption was so much fiercer than anyone had ever imagined it could be. No one else was going to get to the water today.

This thought made me feel really guilty but there was absolutely nothing we could do about anyone else. We ran quickly to the boats and hopped on one. Kierstin suddenly stopped dead and started running back.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled at her horrified. "We can't help them!" Just then I saw she wasn't heading for the people but she was heading for… what is that? She ran back to me with a trail of lava close behind. She hopped into the boat her arms full of fur. 3 puppies and 4 kittens… what the hell..? "Why did you go back to grab some pets?!" i asked having to raise my voice as i turned on the motor and started out into the ocean. "Because if everyone in the world dies accept us i want some puppies and kittens! I don't want them to die out too." She explained.

Suddenly my mind was hit with the voice again.

 **You do realize that you two will be the only survivors? You will have to recreate the human population.**

I gulped. I'm 15, i dont wanna think about that right now. It was then then i realized we were way out in sea. as i looked back the entire island where i had grown up most of my life was covered in ash… no one had escaped except us. My mind filled with dismay and grief. My dad, my friends… all of them gone. I looked at my girlfriend, holding a puppy and a kitten in each arm the other ones at her feet. She was smiling… After all this she was smiling! I was suddenly grateful for her though. Grateful i could be with someone i cared about instead of being alone on this boat.

 _But what if the world is gone? What if its just us?_ No, my instincts told me that we weren't the only living things left.

 **You have to find Fang's flock.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Flock? Fang? How could i possibly even know where to start. They probably wouldn't want us around. From what i can tell nobody there really trusts humans anymore. Well Fang trusts his fans, i think, but he doesn't know me aside from billions of his little fangirls! Ugh, Listen up Voice if your gonna keep buggin me then atleast tell me where to go?_

 **You're used to islands. Check some islands. But first you need some info… Use your brain Brody.**

Kiersten stood up on the boat. "I think we should go to the United States." she stated.

"Why do you want to go to the states?"

She shrugged. "I don't know.. we could get some info, check for people… you know, stuff. Look, Brody we have nothing to lose. We at least need a good map. If we can find one amongst the damage there or if we can even find a better boat or some more people... "

 _Info…._

 **Listen to her.**

"Ok we'll head for the US first. Then… Well let's cross that bridge when we get there."

 _Just one problem voice… which ways the US?_

 _ **Haha, Don't you learn anything in school?**_

I shrugged. _Oh yeah. School. Now i remember._

I looked at Kierstin. She was leaned back against the side of the boat. It was a pretty big boat beleive it or not. There was plenty of space. _Too bad we didn't bring any food… OGOSH FOOD!_

I sat upright. "FOOD!" Kiersten jumped at my scream. And so did the cat she was holding.

She rolled her eyes at me like i was some sort of idiot. But then after what she showed me i really felt like an idiot.

"Ugh they obviously packed emergency stuff dude!" She opened a cabinet and inside was a ton of food! My mouth watered and my eyes sparkled. She opened another cabinet. More food. Another one with stuff like emergency kit, life jackets, a radio, A fishing line with a can of worms, and a compass.

"They packed these things totally prepared. They even packed a wardrobe!" She opened another cabinet showing two pairs of jeans and two blue T-shirts. all boys clothing. I looked at her concerned. "Eh, beggars can't be choosers. I'll wear boys clothes. No biggy. The problem we have to worry about is PEOPLE. We need to find more PEOPLE." she sat back and relaxed again. "Did they pack stuff to make a fire?" I asked.

"Dude this is a big boat its like the kind of boat super rich people take their family cruising on. It has a below deck complete with 2 cots a few blankets and some pillows. It also has a really tiny microwave oven and a mini fridge."

"How do you know about this stuff?" I asked totally amazed and way more hopeful.

"I helped create these escape boats. Remember i was part of the island volcanic escape facility blah blah? Yeah that time i had to do community service because i egged that guys house in 7th grade. Good times, good times."

I grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. But then of course i was wrong.


End file.
